


Debrief

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Coupled [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Atlantis Season 4, Between Episodes, F/M, Gen, Jack getting Sam onboard with Atlantis, coming back from Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Debriefs with your wife can be a tricky tricky thing!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Coupled [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687825
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	1. Pre-Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don't own these characters they are not mine.
> 
> I also have no beta so mistakes are mine!
> 
> As always I hope plot is good enough to cover for any grammatical errors.
> 
> I'm back for round two. Thank you all for your kind words on my first work I posted so this one is a little longer but again, I hope not too serious! I've popped it as Mature for the time being, my thinking is that its probably one for late teens because there is nakedness just no depictions of actual sex.

“Dr Hinzburg?” The IOA representative suggested.

“I don’t think you’re getting this!” Jack snapped. “In light of what happened with Dr Weir it would be insufficient to have a civilian lead the Atlantis mission at this time.” He shook his head “Elizabeth had already proved herself in the SGC at your request, she was the right person at the time given what we knew, to lead the mission. We know more now, the threat to this world and the city is higher.” Jack told them “and if Elizabeth couldn’t do it then I know for sure a half witted scientist who by your own admission almost blew up half of San Francisco is quite the right person to follow in Dr Weir’s footsteps.”

“You’re dislike for civilians is clouding your judgement!”

“Elizabeth was a civilian!” Jack snapped “She died under my command and she didn’t deserve to die!” 

“We need a either a scientist or a diplomat to lead the Atlantis team, every one of them you have knocked back!”

“Atlantis needs protecting!” Jack exclaimed “There are too many of this world’s leading and brilliant minds there, who are by the way civilians and most of them scientists, are you telling me that Hinzburg has enough military knowledge to make an informed decision to fight replicators and the wraith!?”

The IOA representatives fell quiet. 

“What about John Sheppard...” Jack suggested.

“No.” The IOA representative objected.

“He’s already there, he has the people’s trust... he has the military experience...”

“And several black marks on his record for disobeying orders.”

“For not leaving men behind!” Jack exclaimed “we don’t leave people behind in the Stargate programme.”

“He couldn’t make a scientific decision.” Another IOA representative pointed out. 

Just then the klaxon rang out. Jack took a deep sigh “Want to see it in action?” he asked the IOA representatives. They all looked apprehensive but agreed where they left the meeting room and headed down to the observation deck.

“Walter?” Jack asked him.

“Midway station sir, it is Colonel Carter’s ID, its her scheduled time for return.” 

Jack smiled “Right on time just like her, open the iris.” He instructed Walter and with the command the iris slid aside to show the blue horizon, a few seconds later a ripple appeared before Carter appeared on the grate. He took the microphone and spoke through it “Welcome back to the Milky Way Colonel Carter.” He said looking directly and down to her she looked up and smiled before she projected her voice to him.

“Its good to be home sir.” 

He smiled back, even at this distance their conversation carried through their eyes. No one in the room knew it but them, the president had given special permission for the two to pursue a relationship with the other, no court marshal could be performed, the only catch was they had to keep their relationship quiet, no hint of it was allowed at work until one of them retired. Three months in they had married before she returned to the SGC after working in area 51, she was disappointed she couldn’t change her last name to ‘O’Neill’ at work, but all her civilian documentation, her bank card driving licence all showed her married name. 

“We have the IOA here, care to give us a hot off the press debrief?” he asked her, the hint of contempt in his voice obvious to all, but the actual reach of contempt was evident to his wife. He hated meeting with them, and Sam knew it. She knew the point was to replace Doctor Weir and she admitted she didn’t like the task he had been assigned. She had wondered who Jack would put on his shortlists, certainly no scientist and she couldn’t see him recommending many civilians.

She nodded. “That’s fine sir.” She agreed “I just need to...” she trailed before he agreed.

“Post mission check-up.” He nodded. “Up in the conference room half an hour?” Sam could be seen to be nodding before she appeared to have said “Yes sir.” Before she left the gate room and headed for the infirmary. Jack looked round at the amazed IOA agents. “Good stuff huh?” he grinned. “I think this is an excellent time for a recess.” He told them, “We can debrief with Colonel Carter, get a real sense of what’s happening on Atlantis before we continue our discussion.” 

They all agreed where Jack made some excuse to go and get cake before he gave Walter a quick nod. Walter knew what the nod meant and he was more then willing to give them the two minute window.

Jack entered the infirmary and quick to find his wife sitting at a bed her nails tapping against the bed impatiently, the curtain already mostly closed it wouldn’t look suspicious to go in and speak to her until Walter did his thing in the control room.

He stepped into the curtain and smiled. “Hey.” 

She looked at him and smiled back “Hey yourself.” She reflected. “I don’t know why I have to go through this, this was the point in the midway station.”

Jack smiled “Its not a full one.” He shrugged “just a check up.” He looked up to see the camera switch off he pulled the curtain fully closed and then stepped forward, her legs parting allowing for closer contact with her husband he stepped in and kissed her soundly. 

“What if I caught something?” She whispered as he pulled away for a second to catch his breath.

“So worth it.” He grinned before he went back to her mouth deepening the kiss her mouth opening happy to accommodate him. 

Sam chuckled “God bless Walter.” She smiled as he enveloped her in a hug.

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “Our welcome greeting time is almost up.” He whispered. 

“Best step back then.” Sam said with a cheeky grin peering down at the obvious bulge in her husbands pants. 

He looked down his cheeks colouring as he did indeed step back he turned to adjust himself as he muttered to her “Its not my fault my wife is so hot.” 

She chuckled “I think it is Sir. You did marry her.” She flirted as he pulled back the curtain to the same point as before he kept his professional distance to calm down but they spoke as husband and wife quietly.

“I missed you.” He said softly to her. 

She looked up into his eyes. She had to admit her husband was quite a different breed to her Commanding Officer. Her CO was guarded, often accused of being void of emotion she knew it was his years in black ops where he was able to hold his nerve and his emotions to hide any pain. She was technically a black ops officer, being involved in the Stargate programme, she had to be. But even in her ten years in going through the wormhole, the tortures she had endured, she had to admit knowing what Jack had seen on his own planet, she knew that would plague her. She liked to believe the best in the human race, Jack had been subjected to the worse, of course his emotions were buried and hid away, it was if nothing else a defensive mechanism to help guard his own heart. She knew his mark of course. She knew when the man was conflicted with the solider. The twitch when looking ahead under his left eye. In the half second that twitch occurred you could break him. He was vulnerable for that half second. She was eternally grateful none of their enemies had truly caught hold of that fact. 

She had told Jack she knew everything about his black ops days mere minutes before they had made love for the first time. He had been surprised that she would hack the air forces mainframe and read the highly classified file of a superior officer. She had reassured him it was years ago, right after he had closed the iris on the leader of Euronda she had looked at him horrified he could do such a thing! It didn’t match up with her romantic ideal of him at the time, it didn’t add up to him. She had to know why he had made such a call and hoping to find something in his personal file which could explain his heartless action. Still curious when the edited version came up with nothing she found the backdoor to the unedited version and there she had found her answer. She had sat and sobbed in her lab reading the file. She had known little snippets of what happened, but not this! Yes, her answer was there, her romantic ideal of Jack O’Neil was shattered, but what replaced it was deeper and more profound emotion. She knew at that point, before she had a crush on him, but what replaced that crush was love. For him to endure what he had, she never would have known! It was a few seconds after she had recovered from the revelations that Jack had breezed into her lab.

“Carter I...” he started before he looked her in the eyes, he could see she had been crying, he supposed it was Alar and disappointment in his decision rose in his gut. “Are you okay?” he asked her the concern showing in his eyes a hand coming out and gently holding her on the forearm.

“Yes Sir.” She said shaking her head her arm tingling at the contact of the man she knew she loved.

“Look, I just wanted to explain about the iris...” he started.

She shook her head. No, no he was not going to explain himself to her! What she owed to him it was at least that! “No Sir, its okay, you don’t need to explain.”

“I don’t?” he asked her his hand moving away from her arm him realising it had probably been there too long.

“No Sir, I might not have made the decision myself, but it was your call sir. I respect you saw dangers in him which might not be evident to the rest of us.” She told him.

He looked at her surprised. Sam swallowed back the feelings she had bubbling at the surface waiting to be released, her eyes flicking up full of the new found sense of love which abided in her.

“so you see...” she had whispered to him “I know, and you don’t need to worry that I don’t know everything about you, because I know everything without you breaking national security. You know I love you all and nothing will change it.”

They had then made love that night, Jack unafraid to look her in the eyes to hold her, to scream in the sweet agony of love. He knew she wouldn’t be afraid of him, that he could share with her his whole self. 

The effects were stunning. Their first time together had been unlike anything either one of them had experienced, they knew each other! They knew subtle touches and looks which on other partner had picked up on, they knew exactly how to and where to with the other! But the effects had seeped into their professional life too. All of a sudden they had known what was needed of the other before they had even breathed a word to each other, looks which had held conversations before now held full emotion, full awareness of the others self created an intimacy which complimented their working relationship, allowing for them to have a personal relationship at work without accusation. 

Her husband was incredibly open with her, he knew after the nightmares he could whisper them to her. Even with the phycologists he couldn’t open up, he had to cover the classified information, hide what had really happened and to what extent, but with her, he could embrace her in the dark whispering his fears, his memories, things he could never confide in anyone else, he could tell his wife. She knew he felt deeply, his pain was often his defence, but the man Jack O’Neill was tender and sweet, the front of hard ass General was to protect himself from the oncoming pain. The same hard ass General could wrap his arms around her and trace patterns on her sensitive skin. The same hard ass General could kiss her so gently, the same hard ass General could love so deeply and she was on the receiving end!

“I missed you too.” She replied to him. 

“Coming home tonight?” he asked her.

“Of course.” She nodded. 

His head nodded before the nurse came in “You’re all clear to go Colonel Carter.” She said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Sam acknowledged jumping down off the bed. 

Sam left the room after giving her debrief of what happened in Atlantis. 

The room quiet Jack knew her detailed and honest rapport had struck the cord the IOA needed to understand. 

“So back to the matter at hand.” Jack said with a nod. “I know you discounted John Sheppard before you heard Colonel Carter...”

“What about her?” one of the IOA asked the others heads snapped to attention.

“Say what now?” Jack asked surprised.

“Colonel Carter, what about Colonel Carter?” 

Jack froze. 

It was happening. The moment he had dreaded in the past two years, since their first kiss he knew this would happen one day. The day her career would take her away from him. The day that she wouldn’t be able to be protected directly by him. 

He knew fine well her military disciplines. He had helped mould most of them. He knew them inside and out and trusted her instinctively. 

There was no doubt intellectually that she could handle the civilian scientists there, hell she is a scientist! Hell she'd be the best one there! She was the best wherever she graced her presence.

As for her command experience, even he had to admit she was being wasted at the SGC. When Lt. Colonel Mitchell has reassembled SG1 they had co-commanded the team, Sam had stepped aside from SG1 when she had been promoted to a full blown Colonel a few months before she couldn’t out rank the CO on SG1. She was left effectively without a team though she had tagged along with the flagship team as a scientist.

Jack had been waiting to give her a command of her own. It had to be perfect for her which is why he had hesitated in finding her one. 

In all honesty he was surprised at himself for not thinking of Carter first! He was disappointed in himself, he had been blinded by wanting to keep her safe in his arms rather then assigning her the right place. 

He knew Carter could do it and she could prove her worth independent of him in Atlantis! This could be huge for her! This could already be the start of her Brigadier promotion portfolio!

“You trust her?” a member of the IOA asked him. 

“Implicitly.” He said without hesitation. “Carter, would be completely acceptable to me.” He nodded. “I would need to discuss it with her and the president.”

“Oh?” they asked.

“Carter is an essential part of the Stargate programme , she was recruited three years before I was even involved. Replacement is impossible but with her permission and my request I could have some pull in reassigning her as long as needed to the expedition.” Jack told them honestly, he only left out the part where the president had to approve reassignment and promotions of his wife a precaution Sam had suggested herself. She didn’t want favours or preferential treatment, her father had pulled at that string getting them the waiver for the fraternization rule. She’d never been a fan of Jacob’s interference but in his last days alive he had set into motion the events which lead to them being allowed to be together. Sam would be horrified if she thought people had thought she had slept her way to the top, her promotion to Colonel was approved after her work with the Ori, as recommended by Jack, but approved by the Commander In Chief. Jack had given her his colonel pins, whispered in her ear “Congratulations Colonel O’Neill” before pulling back with the wickedest grin on his face. 

“I'm sure with our recommendation Colonel Carter will be a welcome member to the team.”

“Welcome home sir.” She smiled seductively as he walked through the door, her best sexy black underwear under her satin nightgown. Her arms laced round his neck she could tell he was tense but was so ready to be with him again she knew exactly how to relax him. She didn't even bother with the savoured first peck but her mouth remained open as their lips met so predictably his tongue entered her ready mouth. She pulled him away from the front door and down the corridor up the few steps towards the bedroom. “I have missed you so much!” she muttered in his mouth.

“You too.” He managed to grunt as she pulled back removing his sweater, t-shirt and vest in one swift move before their lips locked again, his fingers sliding under her nightgown encountering the racy lacey underwear as they moved. She heard him mutter something incomprehensible in her mouth which sounded like the vulgar for the deed they were moving towards something which made her giggle in response. The bedroom door opened they quickly moved through the doorway his foot closing the door behind them. His hand travelled down Sam’s trunk making her gasp as it went, the satin tie loosened as his hand hit her flat stomach. The gown fell open exposing his wife to him, his hand sliding from the front of his wife round her waist despotising the nightgown as he went, he closed the gap created by his lack of hand on her front he stepped into the space feeling her warm soft stomach against his ever relaxing body. They stood still together for a moment his head dipping to her shoulder her whole self reaching up her arms wrapping around his neck. The circumstances of such a hug played through both their minds as he nuzzled into her neck, it had been different circumstances, they had both been fully clothed, even in different relationships with other people, but this was their hug. Sam sighed happily in the hug, no one else had ever nuzzled. 

Jonas had always been a straight to and from the point in sex. Intimacy was inside her there was no real foreplay and no real after intimacy. Looking back with what she knew now she was categorise it as cold, but at the time they had been together she was nineteen, in her nerdy nervousness had never had a boyfriend when she was younger, her peers had seen her as a child or else intimidating. She had entered the academy with a thirst for knowledge and for the chance of being normal. Very quickly she had figured out how to be the smartest person in the classroom without drawing attention to her self, which was fine by her, she was completely shy and withdrawn in someways, which is why in her second year she was amazed to meet a then Lieutenant Hanson, he wasn’t a lecturer at the academy or a drill sergeant but had several meetings there, she knew were top secret. He had noticed the shy but smart cadet sat separately from her peers the rest had decided to relax back eat pizza and drink beer after their exams, which was fine, they weren’t on duty, but there under a tree a book open in front of her was a blonde haired blue eyed beautiful Cadet Samantha Carter, he had come over to her and sat beside her flicking the book to look at its cover “Wormhole theory.” He said looking at the book then at her.

“A bit of light reading.” She said quietly.

“Light?!” he had exclaimed. 

Sam had smile a very young very innocent, very Carter like smile at the older man and had instantly found him adorable.

Pete had never been too good at the foreplay though it wasn’t through lack of trying or enthusiasm. In fact the latter often interfered with the overall effectiveness for her and after sex intimacy was confined to him kissing her on the shoulder before he rolled off her and a forced bed hug, him often falling asleep there and then she would detangle herself from him before she shuffled to the side of the bed sleeping on the edge.

Yes, her and Jack were near naked at the moment and yes it was physically intimate like this, but this hug, this was intimate. 

“I love you.” He whispered into her neck before his kissed into the crook of her neck.

“I love you.” She smiled as he finally found the clasp of her bra with his fingers.

They lay quietly relaxing. No need for covers or blankets between them, she was hugged into his shoulder, her fingers stroking through the grey hair which lay next to her, one leg sprawled over him freely. His arm around her drawing mindless patterns on her back, patterns which she was convinced held the secrets of the universe, his torso turned towards her, his lips close to her hair ready to kiss at any moment. 

“So Atlantis?” he said with a smile to her. “Unexpected trip to save another galaxy?” he asked her.

“Yeah.” She said with a huge exhale, “its um, its something else out there.” She said looking up into his eyes.

“Did you like it there?” he asked her.

She shrugged “Sure.” She said without really regarding the question. “Hey do you know how John knows about us?” she asked him.

“John Sheppard?” He asked her confused.

“Yeah, he said he heard that congratulations were in order and almost pointed towards my left hand.” she said as a matter of fact. “I only just let out a shake of the head before he corrected himself and said it was for my promotion to full colonel.”

Jack shrugged “Maybe it was?” he asked her innocently.

“He’s about as good as acting dumb as you are.” She accused him “seriously this marriage has to be the worse kept secret in the universe if someone who is in a different galaxy knows about us.”

Jack chuckled “It has almost been two years.” He admitted “its never hindered the way I’ve treated you, I know its not easy but we need to keep it quiet just a little longer.” He admitted thinking of the conversation he knew he had to have with her.

“I've been thinking...” she started. 

“I'd be worried if you stopped.” He said almost sadly but it wasn't quiet registering with Sam yet. 

“... just with me without a real assignment for the time being, maybe now would be a good time for maternity leave...” she smiled he eyes going up and meeting his.

Jack's heart leapt. They had talked about children of course. Her concern with Pete dismissed as a whole as her looking for excuses not to be with him. She had decided if the time was right, if she didn't have to gate travel, and most certainly Jack had decided he would retire. She could still have her career, he had missed so much with Charlie but even then he had been hands on. Then equally as fast his heart dropped which Sam saw in his eyes.

“Oh?” She asked him surprised then quickly blushed at her desire.

“I need to talk to you Colonel Carter.” He almost whispered.

She swallowed still a little pink in the face she sat up finding her nightgown, the last thing she wanted was to be naked as they talked General to Colonel “Colonel...Sir?” she whispered swallowing sadly.

“Your name has been put forward for a command position.” He told her straight to the point. 

“Oh?” she asked confused her nightgown tied as he sat up the covers coming up to his stomach as they talked. “In the Stargate Programme?” she asked him to which he nodded, “but I’d know if there was a whisper of a military command position.” She said confused “there are none.” 

He held his wife close to him, his heart really wasn’t into this, especially with her suggestion of maternity leave... Good God! How beautiful would she be pregnant!? “See, here’s the thing, I managed to convince, or rather you managed to convince the IOA that there needs to be a greater military presence in Atlantis, for their safety.” 

“Well I agree sir.” She said nodding tying the knot in her dressing gown.

“That’s good.” He said with a nod.

“So they’re going to send more people with the new civilian to head the facility?” she asked him.

“Well...” he said mind working so fast it could arrive in Atlantis all on its own within the next hour. “I convinced them they needed someone who has military experience....” he started.

“John Sheppard?” she asked with a smile “is that why you asked what I thought of him?”

“..a scientist...” John continued.

“Good God you recommended a scientist?!” she asked him surprised “Oh Danny!” she guessed.

“Holy crap women you were never good at eye spy as a kid were you?” he asked her. “No, a scientist with command military experience, someone who could lead the nerds and command the respect of the jocks too, someone without a current command...” he said looking at her nervously.

It all clicked into place. “Me!?” she exclaimed completely surprised. 

“Now before you say no....” he started.

“No, no no, don’t you dare!” she accused him. “Jack come on! Atlantis! That’s a whole different galaxy!” she exclaimed. 

“Carter...” he started.

“How are we meant to start a family when we’re in different galaxies!” she exclaimed.

“Sam....” he trailed.

“I mean Washington to Nevada was hard enough! Even with midway station... Oh God would you ever come and see me!” she exclaimed.

“They need a military leader right now!” he told her.

“No!” she exclaimed as she started to cry. “Please not me!?” she cried. “Why me?!” she asked him “Did you have to suggest me?! Your own wife? Do you want me as far away as possible?”

“NO!” Jack exclaimed starting to get upset himself “God no! Sam, I didn’t suggest you at all, you impressed the IOA so much they suggested you when you walked out the room.” 

Sam paused and looked at him quizzically. “What?!”

“We promised not to let our marriage get in the way of your career!” he finally called through to her he stark blue eyes melting into puddles as the words registered. “Can’t you see this is the best command experience you’ll ever get! It incredibly unique, you’ll be the me of the Pegasus galaxy! You can actually head a science team, you’ll be the first to see the Pegasus doohickeys and be the protector of the Milky Way! When you get back you’ll have your picks of commands.” 

She looked at him deflated as her logical mind kicked in. “Well that’s true.” She said quietly.

“And it’ll put you on the fast track to Brigadier.” He said softly. “Something you deserve already Sam, its in your reach and this would give me the perfect kick start for you, even if its only for a little while things settle, and we still have time for a baby. You can still have everything you want!"

Sam’s heart melted in a familiar way “Dad told me that too.” She said quietly.

“Well I liked Dad.” Jack said with a grin. 

“Well...” she said her teeth biting at her bottom lip “Dad did always know my type...” she said with a grin and looked at her husband “...and my hopes and dreams.”

Jack laughed “Except the NASA thing.” 

Sam laughed “Except the NASA thing, this is way better then NASA!” Sam smiled. “I got a career most people only dream about, I get to explore the galaxy and beyond on a weekly bases, I fell in love with the most amazing man in the universe...” she said with a smile to him putting her arm around his middle cuddling in she smiled into his neck. “Atlantis?” 

“Pretty amazing huh?” he said with a grin “You see the things I do for you?”

“I thought you said it was the IOA?” She pointed out suspiciously.

“Well I had to make it look like it was their idea.” He said with a grin.

“Huh-hu?” she said her head nodding. “I’m sure.”

“Well I can’t be accused of favouritism.” He joked.

“Course not.” She smiled before her face dropped “When would I go?” she asked him.

His heart dropped “Friday.” He whispered.

Sam shuddered “Three full days together.” She whispered and kissed his cheek softly.

“I put in for some leave already tomorrow the day after and the day after but I need to be back in D.C the next morning, I couldn’t even be at the SGC to see you off.” He said sadly.

“Do I have the next three days off to prepare for my departure?” she asked him.

“Granted.” He said with a nod. 

They sat silently for a moment before she said “How’d you know I’d say yes?” 

He shrugged “I know you.” He admitted “and since the president thought it was the best thing I had to convince you.” He said his lips upturning “Just like I did when you went back to the SGC.”

“You can’t re-marry me every time I transfer.” She told him logically.

“That depends.” He said to her with a confused look from her he continued “How many different parallel universes are there again?” he said with a cheeky grin which made her laugh. 

“Atlantis.” She said with a smile again. “I could get on board with that.”


	2. Post Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt endings can be unnerving, imagine trying to debrief under those circumstances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I don't own these characters they are not mine. All rights are those who created them.
> 
> I also have no beta so mistakes are mine!
> 
> As always I hope plot is good enough to cover for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Funnily I had a good part of this chapter written before chapter 1!

“Colonel Samantha Carter reporting for duty sir.” Sam saluted as she stood still in the small room in Stargate Command.

“At ease Colonel.” Her superior officer stated, he watched her closely and could tell she was angry from the news Woolesy had just tactlessly given her. “Welcome back to Earth.” He stated.

“A little more permanently then expected sir.” She managed, he looked at her, but she was refusing to give him eye contact. It hurt if he was being honest. His wife had been gone near on a year, with only a handful of days spent together in that time and only handwritten letters to fill in between, here she was standing in front of him refusing to acknowledge him as anything more then a senior officer who hadn’t informed her himself of the changes to her mission. (He shouldn’t be surprised after all they always said at work they would be professional and had never broken their own self inflicted rule, after all at least their rules allowed them to be together) but he knew her and in all honesty he knew where the insecurity came from.

“Its not a reflection of your command capabilities Colonel in fact quite the opposite.” He told her.

He saw the flash of emotions sweep her face, in slow motion he saw the almost ironic chuckle behind her eyes she managed to repress, the disappointment of her perception of failure then finally her professional game face settling before she managed “Sir.”

“Come on Carter!” He faked snapped at her to get a reaction. He knew the women in front of him. His 2IC for seven years he had watch her grow. She liked to attribute her command capabilities to observing him over the years, but honestly he knew she was her own women in command, she was so natural where he had to work at it, but then she slid so easily into her roles, Captain, Major, Lt. Colonel, lover, wife, Colonel.... “out with it!”

Her lip upturned to the ironic smile at last, before she took a deep breath in the chuckle finally leaving her lips. “With all due respect, _sir_ , if _my_ command was so good then why take it off me?”

“It wasn’t mine or the military’s call.” He told her honestly “You know the IOA have their claws in Atlantis and insist on it being a civilian lead programme. Doctor Weir was an exceptional leader, she really proved herself out there and when she was gone they knew they needed at that time a military leader out there, you know were the only one the IOA would agree to lead the team you were scientist enough to be considered by them and military enough, not to mention the only one I trust to be considered by me too. You made it safe enough to let another civilian take your place, they were never going to allow the military to stay in charge for long, you made it too easy for them.”

“I left my second off world holding a baby! My last words before heading through the gate was that his court marshal would need to wait!” she blurted, he looked to her surprised “Oh relax, he only disobey an order,” she waved it off “he did the right thing.”

“Insubordination...” he started playfully, he liked Sheppard, he learned long ago he liked the officers he had to keep his eye on, stealing a jumper going through the Stargate unauthorised, with no back up or plan and pull it off was something SG1 would do.

“John Sheppard has SG1 spirit sir,” she informed him “I couldn’t be prouder of my second in command then I was of him in that moment.” She continued “He did what was right at possibly his own risk.” She grinned at him “Now who does that sound like to you?”

“He seems a little too...” He tried to start but Sam laughed.

“A man in the authority but disrespects it, a man who knows truth and defends it, a man who puts himself on the line for the right thing.”

“You going marry him too?” he joked.

“He’s too young for me.” She dismissed.

“Same age.” He reminded her.

“Exactly.” She smiled widely. “besides I think my husband might get jealous if I slept my way round the Stargate programme.”

“Damn right he would.” He flirted back.

“And you had no say?” she asked him. “You? The Head of Homeworld security?”

“It was a civilian matter and short of calling marshal law...” he said a slight grin appearing on his lips, he rounded the table and stood in front of her leaning back on the table casually. “Though you will forgive me for saying Sam, I wanted you home.”

At this he saw her defenses melting her eyes finally meeting his, their eyes finally playing their part, professionally even married they knew it was a bad idea to touch but in one look they could always convey a thousand messages to each other. “I wanted to be home too sir,” she whispered “Just not like this.”

He nodded, “I know Sam, I’m sorry, I did try to tempt them into you staying I really did, they just didn’t bite.” He took a deep breath at her silence “Debrief for Atlantis will be in a few days the IOA arranged the meeting, so we have time to go and catch up with old friends.”

She finally half smiled bringing him a little comfort “SG1.” She acknowledged. “You’re coming too sir?” she asked him, to which he nodded. “I’m glad.” She admitted “its not SG1 without you.” She admitted to him.

“Oh I don’t know,” he shrugged “my second continues to be the best, wherever she goes.”

Sam smiled further, flattering her professionally was really quite sweet. “I’m not your second anymore sir and Cam got the team back together,” she admitted “How is he doing?”

He nodded “That kid ain’t half bad.” He acknowledged.

“That Kid...” Sam smiled “Is the same age as your wife.” She observed.

“Well...” he shrugged “...she has odd taste in men.” He chuckled, teasing appearing in his eyes.

“Well some things get better with age.” She said to him her eyes going dark under her lashes, he smiled at the memory long ago.

“Like wine and cheese.” He grinned.

“Exactly like those Sir.” She said as she relaxed more.

He finally looked up at the camera’s on the floor and saw the closet one blink off, his eyes passing his wife for a moment seeing there was no one there he whispered “C’mere.” He said his arms out to her. She cautiously looked back “Relax the camera’s on this floor have just gone down for maintenance for two minutes.” He told her. “C’mere, I want to hold my wife.”

She sighed a relief and entered his embrace. His arms surrounding her as her arms went round his neck. He felt her sigh heavily, then a small shake before he felt her soft tears on his shirt.

“Its not that I didn’t miss you.” She whispered.

“I know.” He smiled.

“Because I did.”

“I know.” He assured her. “it wasn’t your abilities, you were amazing out there.” He whispered. “and I have proof.” He stated.

“Oh yeah?” she asked muffled in his chest.

“After the extraction, I have a few things in the pipework for my best Colonel.” He whispered to her. “I can’t tell you them all yet.” He whispered “but I swear this is going down as a success Sam, I swear it.”

“Your best?” she asked him her head coming up looking him in the eyes.

“You better be, the years I put into you!” he exclaimed playfully wiping her tears from her face. “You were always going to be the best.” He whispered “and I’ll start on the rumour mill you deserve a promotion.”

“Again?” she asked him a smile appearing on her lips.

“Hey we all have favourites.” He told her. His finger traced from her forehead and slowly made its way down her cheek then chin before it traced down her “I’ll build you a base on the moon if you like.” He whispered romantically to her.

“All for me?” she whispered back.

“Just for you.” He grinned before she wrapped herself back around him.

“Sorry about before.” She murmured.

“Its okay.” He said softly.  
“I was pissed.” She admitted.

“You don’t say.” He played before a serious look appeared on his face. He whispered to her “report to me with your real name?” he whispered.

“Colonel Samantha O’Neill reporting for duty, sir.” She whispered to him.

It caught his breath hearing her say his name so close to hers. “I just had to be sure it was real.” He whispered to her. “You good?” he asked her.

“Yeah.” She nodded before he stood back. “Thank you Sir.” She said going formal again, he stepped back again putting the professional distance back between them he turned back to the desk and sat back on the chair. “Call it a day Colonel, you have the extraction tomorrow we leave the gate at 0900 so go home and enjoy some time with your husband.” He said with a grin playing at his lips. “Its been a long time, he’s missed you.”

“Yes Sir.” She said with a nod, “I’ll change and head out.”

“17 hundred hours at home.” He stated simply, to which she simply nodded. “Dismissed.”

* * *

Sam had returned to DC with Jack while she was on down time, needless to say Jack hadn’t arranged for her next assignment with such short notice. After Ba’al’s extraction she had worried him with her quip about the moon base “Plans”.

_“You know I can’t actually build you a moon base right Carter?” he had asked her as soon as she had changed into her civvies. She had laughed merrily her eyes twinkling at him, even after all these years he could make her smile._

Right now, she was in her dress blues as she was every time she entered the Pentagon. A bit confused at being called to her husband’s office here. It hadn’t been a week since she left Atlantis, she knew it couldn’t be a reassignment yet, unless they were carelessly just throwing her back to the SGC.

She turned a corner to find herself at his office. Outside sat his secretary who smiled at her as she approached. She of course, being one of the few people who knew of the General’s and the Colonel’s relationship.

Before his secretary spoke Sam decided to make sure his secretary knew she was here in a professional capacity and not as his wife “Colonel Carter here to see General O’Neill ma’am.” She said to her a small and shy smile at her lips as the door to his office opened behind them.

“No need to be shy Colonel.” Jack said with a smile looking at his wife. “Come on in.” He offered stepping aside to let her pass. “Denise, hold the fort.” He said with a smile to his secretary, a phrase he often used to mean ‘don’t let anyone disturb me’.

Jack shut the door behind him and smiled as Sam stood straight and at attention beside his desk. “Not here on official business Sam relax.” He told her.

“Oh?” She said surprised. “Really?” she asked.

He grinned as he crossed the room, for a short window he knew something she didn’t and thought it was a really nice surprise for her. He sat at his chair and looked at her for a moment a look of confusion on her face.

“We got a communication burst from Atlantis.” He informed her.

“Oh?” she asked her heart leaping. Although not in command it didn’t mean she immediately could shut off her feelings for the people. “They doing okay?” she asked.

“You’re rubbing off on them Colonel.” He told her sternly before he added “They've done something rather unorthodox.”

“What?” she asked genuinely confused.

“The data sent though was a bit bigger then normal.” Jack told her holding up a memory stick. “I thought you’d want to see it.”

Sam looked confused before he jumped from his chair and offered her it.

Even more confused she sat at the computer and entered the USB into the port and clicked the first file which was there.

There opened a video with John Sheppard in the frame. “Hey General O’Neill, so we’re here and we’re fine, but we were a little startled by the change of command.” John was shifting awkwardly like he did when he was uncomfortable she looked fascinated at the screen as he continued “well, we all didn’t get the chance to say goodbye to Sam--, I mean Colonel Carter.” He corrected himself remembering formalities which she had dismissed very quickly where it wasn’t needed. Sam’s eyes flicked to Jack who was standing smiling at the recording. “So we put this together for her, just—”

“It was my idea!” Rodney was heard from behind the camera.

“Shut it Rodney!” John’s eyes were focused on behind the camera.

“It was—like the fruit basket.” Rodney was heard.

“You’re the fruit basket!” John quipped which made Sam laugh.

_Her first day John had made it quickly to her with a basket of fruits he had started to mumble something she recognised as a script not well rehearsed, she had given him a doubtful look where John quickly snapped. “Alright, Rodney bought these for you, I thought I could wind him up by getting them to you first because it was a though--, I mean it seemed nice to do.”_

_Sam had laughed immediately at ease with John again “We can still wind him up with it.” She had twinkled in conspiracy with John._

_John had relaxed and smiled “I knew we would get along Colonel.”_

“Anyway—we just wanted a proper chance to say goodbye and you know, make sure there’s no court marshals or anything—” he added nervously. “Anyway,” he said waving his hand nervously toward the camera as if nervous again, the other hand going to the back of his neck “It’ll be three weeks before her replacement gets here so that leave me in charge—” he shifted uncomfortably again “well, let her know what I said, about respecting her--,” John struggled “It was an honour and all that.” He added, Sam smiled at the screen knowing John Sheppard he struggled with voicing his emotions, she genuinely liked John, the man was cut from the same mould as her husband. She’d much rather have a man who had difficulty in conveying the depth of his emotions to a man who’s feelings were skin deep but could charm everyone into believing them to be deeper then they were, having experienced both she found the former kind of man far superior in integrity then the latter. Not to mention less of a ~~sociopath~~ , psychopath.

“Alright Rodney turn it off.” He ended roughly.

“They’re farewell notes from your team.” Jack said with a grin.

Sam looked at Jack then back at the screen which now only showed the files amounting to the number of people on Atlantis. “Have you seen all of them?” she asked.

“Not all.” Jack admitted. “Although if you want a good laugh you should save McKay’s until then.”

Sam laughed and looked at the files again “I can’t believe this!”

He shrugged coming in close behind her “The ones I’ve seen, have been nothing but admirable. I’ve also had multiple letters of complaints logged against your removable of command.” He said a smile playing at his face as he crouched down his arm coming around her back “Including those of Sheppard and Lorne, not to mention the civilians, you’ve given me more paperwork Colonel.” His smile finally showing on his face.

She bit her bottom lip with a smile on her face “Sorry Sir, I know how you don’t like that.”

He shrugged “Worth it.” He said kissing her cheek “You see what kind of commander you are?” he whispered. He turned his chair so she was facing towards him. “I’ve cleared my schedule for today, so you can sit here and watch all these and then we can get that back to the SGC.” He said pointing at the USB “National security and all that.” He waved.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“I’ll just sit over there.” He said to her grabbing a handful of files off the desk and pointing towards the seating area with a small coffee table in front of it. “I have some paperwork to do.”


End file.
